DxG iPod Shuffle Challenge
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A few mini-oneshots centered around songs, all DxG. Please Review!
1. Ficmix 1

***Hey, guys! So, this was like a FanFiction challenge that I saw done on a Glee fanfic and I had to try it myself, so this is what I came up with! It's really fun to do, so I suggest you try it. Just copy and paste the rules to the top of your fic when it's done, or before, whatever, and follow the template that I did! You'll enjoy it, I promise. :) Now, these are all set during different times, and different circumstances (Like Total Drama happened, it didn't, set in the twenties, whatever), but they're all third person POV. Enjoy!***

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays._

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Jailhouse Rock- Elvis Presley**

_"Number forty-seven said to number three, you're the cutest jailbird I ever did see, I sure would be delighted with your company..."_

The usually cold hallways of the county jail were alive with music played by the prisoners. Spoons were tapping against the rickety tables, old porcelain mugs were being dragged across metal bars, and men were smacking tables to create a beat the ladies were swinging to. During the early fifties, America was still recovering from the second world war, thus had intermingled prisons. As the girls slid gracefully across the floor, one of the rebellious young men, a teenager by the looks of him, noticed a girl standing in the corner. He noticed she was extremely beautiful, with pale gray, beautiful eyes and walked over to her immediately. He didn't even know her name, yet he was drawn to her.

There was a sloppily-done stenciling of a number three just beneath her striped collar. At least that gave him something to work with.

"Hey there sweetheart, can I just say you're the cutest jailbird I've ever seen?" He asked, his brow raised suggestively. She looked at him for a moment with those big round eyes and the young man had to catch his breath. She was beautiful. Her eyes soon danced with amusement as a smirk made its way across her face.

"Am I?" She questioned playfully.

"Sure are." He answered flirtatiously, though he felt weird with his heart thudding so fast like it was. "I'd be delighted with your company?" He offered, reaching his hand out for her to grab. She kept looking up and down, at his hand and then his face. She had been hurt by people before, and she was looking at him, searching for that glint in his eye or twitch in his finger that would tell her he'd only do the same. But as hard as she tried, it wasn't there. Finally smiling a tiny smile, she folded her hand into the young man's.

**2. Crushcrushcrush- Paramore**

_"I got a lot to say to you, yeah I've got a lot to say, I noticed your eyes are always glued to me..."_

Uncomfortable! Yes, that was the word. Duncan was just making Gwen feel downright uncomfortable, and that just can't happen in the plane, what with her claustrophobia and all. Ever since he had gotten back a measley two hours ago, all he was doing was staring at Gwen. Whether she was writing in her journal, doodling in her sketchbook, sipping her drink, even walking to the bathroom, the Goth could feel his eyes on her. She had had enough finally, and strode conspicuously yet also inconspicuously to the confessional area. She knew Duncan would follow. Soon enough, Gwen could feel a pair of eyes on her and traced the feeling back into the shadows, tucked away into a tiny corner. She charged over with a rage deep inside of her that was fueled by the pure desire to know what the heck he was doing.

"Duncan!" She whisper-yelled. There was no movement from the corner, so she sighed. "I know you're there Juvie!" She whispered loudly. After an awkward moment, Duncan stepped from the shadows, smirking as usual.

"Miss me?" He asked smugly.

"Yes, but that's not the point." Gwen mentally kicked herself for admitting something to him so easily when she was supposed to be wary and suspicious of him, but quickly got back on track. "I have a ton of stuff to ask you." She stated sternly.

"Like?" He questioned carelessly, his arms folded over his chest.

"Like why you won't stop looking at me!" She yelled, well aware her arms were flailing in all directions. Duncan smirked and laughed smugly.

"I don't know, guess I just can't keep my eyes off you."

**3. Hollaback Girl- Gwen Stefani**

_"So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack, gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out..."_

"Just admit I'm going to win!" Duncan demanded as his girlfriend's fingernails dug into the black fabric of his shirt. As if he were a lightweight (yeah, right!) Gwen lifted him from above her, switching the roles swiftly.

"Nope. This is way too much fun." She commented mockingly as her nails dug deeper into his skin.

"Ow ow ow!" Duncan cringed. "Fine, you win! T-Touchdown or whatever, just let me go! Ow!" Smiling, Gwen tore her nails from his shoulder's tender skin, smiling satisfactorily.

"And you just beat by a girl." She commented, once again mockingly as Duncan stood up and brushed the grass off his jeans.

"I let you win, sweetheart." He commented hastily.

"No way, I took you out!" Gwen squealed defensively. Despite the seemingly angry nature of their arguement, both were smiling. Still, Duncan didn't have the heart to tell her that the D-Man totally destroyed her in that little wrestling match of theirs. So he smiled through his defenses and laughed at her.

"Alright, fine, you took me out, Hot Stuff." Gwen's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Sure."

**4. Dynamite- Taio Cruz**

_"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes, saying hey oh, gotta let go..."_

Electro-sounding Pop music pulsed through the club, emanating through Gwen's every pore. She was out of her element here; nothing felt right. The music was too loud, the disco ball was casting too many colors all over, the drink in her hands didn't taste as sweet as she would've liked, it was just all so wrong.

"Duncan!" She yelled over the music to her boyfriend, whom of which was currently having a lighthearted conversation with two underaged like the two of them, yet positively drunken men. Duncan broke out of his fit of laughter and looked readily to her.

"What's up?" He yelled enthusiastically. Gwen frowned into her drink.

"When are we leaving?" She questioned as loud as she could.

"Leaving? But we just got here!" He replied. She sighed and rolled her eyes as she simultaneously pulled Duncan off the barstool he had been perched on.

"I know, but I want to go home." She whined.

"Gwen, I've got to teach you something!" He propositioned over the pumping music. The girl beside him looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" She yelled. "I said that I wanted to leave because-"

"It doesn't matter!" Duncan interrupted over the music. "Look, just try this!" He yelled. Gwen watched him with a raised brow as he turned to face the crowd. She watched as he shut his eyes and raised his hands, hooting and hollering all through the song. As soon as the song ended, Duncan turned to face her with a smile.

"That was stupid, and why would I want to try that?" She questioned.

"Just do it." He shrugged.

"I don't want-"

"Sh. Gwen, please just try it." He was looking at her with those big, beautiful eyes, and she scowled because she knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine." She grumbled. Duncan smiled satisfactorily at her as she shut her eyes tightly and threw her hands up in the air. "I look like an idiot!" She thought aloud.

"Just wait for it." Duncan replied slowly. Suddenly, Gwen felt her foot begin to tap in rythym with the music. Soon, she was smiling, bobbing her head and waving her hands around with glee.

They went back to the club every night that summer.

**5. Castle Down- Emilie Autumn**

_"Would you tear my castle down, stone by stone, and let the wind run through my windows 'til there was nothing left but a battered rose?"_

Gwen sighed as she awoke on the plane, gazing at everyone in the loser class cabin. It was still incredibly dark out, Gwen noticed, meaning she once again didn't get much sleep. Sighing again, she tried to remember when the last time she actually did get a good night's sleep on this God-forsaken jumbo jet was. The simple answer to that was that there wasn't one. She could never sleep it seemed, even if she was worn out. Her mind was invaded with pictures, images of things she wanted. Sometimes, when her eyelids were just starting to get heavy, she would see a flash of green and perk up, scanning the room for any trace of him, for any trace of-

"Hi Gwen!" Sierra's cheery voice snapped her out of her reverie and she jumped.

"Whoa! What are you doing up?" Gwen inquired after she calmed down.

"Just making sure my Cody-kins is comfortable." Sierra giggled as she fluffed the pillow Cody's head was lazily rested on. "What about you?"

"Oh. Uh..." She laughed nervously. "Just thinking about things."

"About Duncan?" Sierra asked nonchalantly as she tied Cody's sneaker. Gwen tensed up, shoving her back flush against the wall behind her and gripping the rickety bench until her already pale knuckles turned whiter.

"No!" She lied a little too quickly. Sierra didn't seem to notice-er-she didn't seem to care.

"You talk about him in your sleep, you know." She informed her. Gwen bit her lip. "You've been worried about him ever since Chris told us that the interns never found him in Africa." After she finished rubbing Cody's foot, she spoke again. "You're afraid of what he's doing to you."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sierra!" Gwen responded mock-harshly.

"Sure you do!" She argued in her usual cheery tone. "You're afraid that you like him way more than you should, and that he might just let you destroy yourself because of it." Gwen did nothing but watch Sierra as she spoke. As the purple-haired girl began to leave, Gwen called after her.

"How do you know he wouldn't?" Gwen asked. Sierra turned around and said "He loves you." as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Gwen slept peacefully that night.

**6. Toxic- Britney Spears**

_"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic?"_

Gwen sighed with anxiety when she realized that she had found herself back at the door to the loser-class cabin. She was just there to sneak another peek at...him. It was wrong, it was wrong and she knew it! This was the third time she had found herself there within the hour alone and it was only forty-five minutes into said hour! She was starting to feel like Sierra. (It isn't the best feeling, by the way. But she just wanted to look at him, she just wanted to see his face as he slept haphazardly on that cheap wooden bench and watch his chest rise and fall as he breathed in the stale air. It was so easy to find herself there, even though she knew she shouldn't be there in the first place. They had kissed a few hours ago, and it felt so wrong it almost felt right...almost. There was still the looming consequences and that horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach, but when she looked at him, they just disappeared, if only for a moment. He was like a drug, and she was so high the jumbo jet would probably be jealous.

**7. Clumsy- Fergie**

_"Can't breathe when you touch my sleeve, butterflies so crazy, mhm. Whoa now, think I'm goin' down, friends don't know what's with me, mhm..."_

"Shut up!" Gwen giggled, batting Duncan's arm ever-so-slightly. He hoped she didn't notice that he couldn't breathe for a second. Suddenly, the school bell rang, sobering the girl up instantly. "Well, my English class calls. Bye!" She called over her shoulder as she jogged away from him. Duncan sighed when she was out of sight, hoping it would make that annoying fluttery feeling in his stomach go away. He sighed again when it didn't, and hopped outside to meet some friends in the alley behind the school. (What, you didn't think he was actually going to class, did you?) As he made his way around the humongous school, he thought about Gwen. Man, why did she have to have a thing for guitar players? She was so perfect; beautiful shiny hair, smooth creamy skin, expressive gray eyes, a dainty little button no-

"Whoa!" He yelled as he suddenly became acquainted with the asphalt. He cursed silently to himself when one of his his hands came up stained and bloody. Another hand above him suddenly reached out above him and he smirked as his buddy Geoff helped him up.

"What's with you making out with the floor, Dude? I know you haven't been getting any play since Courtney dumped you, but I didn't think you were that desperate." Geoff joked. Duncan laughed slightly as the blone teen handed him a cigarette. Once they reached the alley filled with a bunch of other local misfits, Geoff spoke up again. "Seriously though, dude, that's your third wipeout this week!" After he lit his and Duncan's cigarettes and took a drag of his own he added: "And it's only Tuesday!"

"Fail!" A kid next to them yelled slowly as he took a swig of his beer.

"Shut up."

"What's with you, though, Man?"

"I don't know." He responded, knowing fully that that answer was ridiculously wrong.

**8. Stella- All Time Low**

_"Three PM, on my feet and staggering through misplaced words and a sinking feeling, I got carried away..."_

Duncan tried but failed to steady himself before hobbling into the alley he called home, but ended up failing sorely. He staggered into the dark hopelessy, eventually sacking out leaned against a dark green dumpster. He came to when one of his friends violently shook him.

"D-Man! D-Man! What are you doing drunk at three in the afternoon? We didn't even know you got back from that show yet!" His friend said, pulling him up off the ground.

"Well, I'm back." He said, wiping his mouth of the stale whiskey and drool that rested there.

"And even more drunk than Marty over there!" Yelled one of the guys as he pointed to the local drunk passed out in the middle of the sidewalk. "What's with that?"

"Leave it alone." Duncan said, rubbing at his bloodshot eyes.

"It's girlfriend issues, isn't it?" His friend pursued. "Galleria was it?"

"Gwen and it isn't...sort of." He mumbled, but the other boy picked it up.

"Ah, so it is!"

"Leave it alone, Vinny!"

"No." Vinny protested, sounding childish. "What'd she do to you?"

"She didn't do anything." Duncan responded. "I'm the idiot."

"How so?" Vinny pried. Duncan let out a sound, something between a scoff and a sigh, and swiveled around to face the brick wall.

"I pretended to be jealous of this other dude flirting with my ex-girlfriend." He answered bashfully.

"Oh" Vinny hissed. "Bad move."

"I know that now! But I was trying to explain the plan to her before we actually tried it out, you know? But I got all sidetracked and 'kinda lost my words when I saw how short her skirt was that day. And I guess I have gotten a little carried away with the plan." He explained, more to the wall than to the guys, but they heard nonetheless. "It's not like I didn't want Gwen anymore or something, though! I do! Probably more than ever." He said softly.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Piped up a voice behind him. Duncan's drooping back went ramrod straight. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

"Gwen?"

**9. I Don't Care- Fall Out Boy**

_"Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same..."_

If there was anything that made Gwen cringe any more than the smell of Owen's farts did, it was visting her Aunt Susan. She has memories of being a little girl and telling her skinny, redheaded relative all about her friends and teachers, and then asking her about them minutes later and her messing the names up completely. It became so annoying, that Gwen hardly ever came on her mother and brother's visits. Unfortunately for her, she was stuck into coming this time because her mom planned on going straight there from picking Gwen up at the airport. So, here she was was, sitting on her aunt's uncomfortable and lumpy couch, nursing an overly-sour glass of lemonade while Aunt Susan rambled on to her and her brother about pudding or something. Ugh.

"So Gwen, Sweetie, I hear you just came back from filming that show around the world. Oh, was it marvelous?" Aunt Susan asked dramatically.

"Uh...sure?" Gwen phrased as a question, causing her aunt to squeal with delight.

"Oh, how wonderful! And you had your boyfriend with you of course. Troy was it?" Gwen scoffed quietly.

"We broke up, and it's Trent." She heard Aunt Susan continue talking, but she zoned out. Why did Trent's name feel so wrong coming out of her mouth? It used to be so easy to do anything involving Trent; Talk about him, think about him, say his name...but now it was uncomfortable. It was almost as if that name and those happy memories didn't belong in her head, just as she and Trent didn't belong together.

"Yeah, but Gwen has a new boyfriend, right Gwenny?" Her brother suddenly piped up in his annoying, whiny voice. His sister widened her eyes and made a mental note to make sure he pays for that later.

"Oh you do, Honey?" Aunt Susan inquired breathily. "How lovely! His name's Damien, is it?" Again, Gwen tried to hide her scoff.

"Duncan." Again, she zoned out. The name flowed out of her mouth easier, it seemed, than Trent's ever seemed to. It felt more natural, like his name was supposed to be rolling off her tongue, classifying him as her boyfriend.

It was perfect.

**10. Only The Good Die Young- Billy Joel**

_"Might've heard I run with a dangerous crowd, we ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud, we might be laughing a bit too loud, oh, but that never hurt no one, you know that only the good die young!"_

Gwen stared out at the playground from the top of the slide. Even in fifth grade, the cliques that would define them in high school were slowly forming, and during recess is when it showed the most. For example, Lindsay, Courtney, and Heather were sitting on one of the picnic tables having Beth go get their juice boxes from inside. They're the meanest girls in the grade, and they don't like Gwen. They kick sand in her face and make fun of her because she drew black eyeliner on her Barbie doll with a Sharpie. Then, over in the corner of the playground, where it's all shaded and bleak, that's where the bad kids hang out. They're troublemakers, getting detention every other day and throwing rocks at Harold and Cody while they do their homework. But for some reason Gwen can't quite figure out, they're really popular. Girls think they're hot (Ew!) and guys envy them.

The thing is, they don't seem to care. They don't consider themselves hot and are pretty chill. But when they laugh, everyone knows it! They laugh fully and boisterously, it amazes Gwen.

"Just going to stand there staring at us, Gorgeous?" The leader of their little group, a boy with dyed green hair called out to her. She blushed, not even realizing she was staring.

"Maybe!" She yelled back.

"Why don't you at least come and hang with us?" He called back. Gwen crossed her arms sourly over her chest.

"Because," She began, "You guys are bad!" They laughed then, loudly and boisterously like always.

"You know what they say, Sweetheart," The green-haired one chuckled as the laughter died down. "Only the good die young!"

***How'd you like it? Was one in particular your favorite? Do you think I should do another a ten of these and post it as a second chapter? Let me know in a review! ;)***


	2. Ficmix 2

***Well, you asked for another chapter and I delivered! :D Hope you like them and try this for yourself! It's fun, trust me!***

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays._

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Hey Stephen- Taylor Swift**

_"Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window, I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold."_

Duncan smiled with glee as he woke up mid-morning on a Saturday. His smile grew even wider when he noticed a thick, fresh blanket of snow covering the grass of his front yard.

"At least none of those crazy chicks are going to be throwing pebbles at my window today." He snorted, throwing on a wrinkly black T-Shirt. Ever since details of the Sadie Hawkins' dance were released at school last week, girls had been doing anything and everything to get him to go with their desperate selves. (Okay, it wasn't like they were desperate, but Duncan's exceptionally good-looking and single! Of course he was getting asked a lot. He had just settled back in bed when a noise hit his ears. It sounded almost as if it were hailing out. But then again, Duncan knew that sound anywhere. More admirers. "Go away, Courtney!" He shouted to who he thought had been out there. Courtney was Duncan's ex-girlfriend and the most frequent rock-tosser at the bunch. "It's too cold out there for your psychosis!" Satisfied when no more pebbles were fired, he leaned back into his pillows, breathing in the sweet smell of his own cologne when...

"I'm not Courtney, you know." Although the voice was gravelly and calm, he jumped in shock and maybe a little bit of fear. Outside his (now opened window) was a girl with short teal and black hair and sparkly charcoal eyes. She was hot, he noted.

"How'd you get up here, Crazy?" He asked as he backed himself towards the door, discreetly reaching around his pocket for his knife.

"I climbed the tree?" She phrased as a question.

"No way." He denied. "I've been trying to climb that tree since I was six and barely got up three branches!" The girl laughed, swinging her boot-clad leg off the branch she was on.

"Well then you obviously don't know how to climb a tree." She smirked at him with a smirk that could've rivaled his very own. It was creepy. (And maybe kind of awesome.)

"W-what do you want anyways?" He asked. Suddenly her smirk fell, and she stared at her thumbs as they twiddled nervously in her lap. Now, she wasn't that hot chick with the awesome smirk, she was this beautiful shy girl. (Duncan already liked both sides.)

"It's stupid, but, uh, would you want to go to the dance with me on Friday?" She asked quickly, Duncan figured it was before she lost her nerve.

"Why would you decide to ask me today when there's like three feet of snow out there?" He questioned frantically.

"I guess I just wanted to sand out, I guess." After a long, stale silence, her watched her blush a violent scarlet and begin to descend the tree branches. Duncan instinctively rushed over to the window and clasped her tiny wrist.

"Wait." He said finally. She looked up at him with big hopeful eyes.

"I'd go with you anywhere."

She smiled, and Duncan wondered how he was still alive, what with his heart stopping dead like that.

**2. Welcome To The Black Parade- My Chemical Romance**

_"Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me..."_

Duncan pressed the little half of a skull amulet into his palm and thought about how there was a person out there somewhere with one just like it, and he was never going to see her again. His wife, his beautiful, stunning, and perfect wife, left him two years ago when that idiot ex-boyfriend of hers (Trent) rolled back into town on a shiny tour bus with wads of C-notes seeping out of every pore. Duncan hadn't seen her since the tour bus left with her on it and nestled safely in Trent's arms only three days later. But then he looked down at the hlaf-amulet in his palm and realized that she would never really be gone, Duncan always had a piece of her hidden in the half she took with her. He had almost stopped believing when he a year ago heard that faulty wiring on that stupid bus screwed up the brakes and caused them to crash into a tree. Gwen was the only one badly hurt, dying three days later. He had cried and drank himself into a stupor every day for three months after that, until he found the amulet in his jeans pocket and thought about her. He hadn't picked up a drink since.

All of this thinking in the middle of a crowded, slippery, and wet street was a good idea with how fast he was walking, and he soon found himself about to his the gravel. He shut his eyes and braced for impact, but it somehow never came. Instead, he was being pushed back up by a pair of tiny ghost-white hands.

"Clumsy much?" His savior asked in a gravelly, disorientated-sounding voice.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." He answered quickly, and mumbled "thanks" before taking off.

"Wait!" She called after him. "You dropped something!" She called. He swiveled around and walked back towards her, only now noticing she was stark-white, wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a fashionable rain coat that had a hood to conveniently tuck away her hair.

"No I didn't." He argued when he felt his pockets and made sure everything was there. But when he got to the spot she was standing moments before, she was gone. He didn't see her fleeing down the street or going into any building or hopping into any cars. She was simply gone. He shrugged and checked his pockets once more, not thinking much of the event until he turned to walk away. Something was catching in the now beaming sun, casting a perfect glint in his eyes. He turned around and again saw nothing until he stooped down to the ground.

There, in place of the woman who had helped him up, was half of a skull amulet.

**3. Hey There Delilah- Plain White Tees**

_"Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City, I'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do..."_

Duncan smirked in his hiding spot as the sounds of the sirens began to blare farther and farther away. He had successfully eluded the cops for the third time this week. Smiling, he emptied the tattered knapsack to sort through his loot. He had just robbed a small gas station/convenience store and was curious to see exactly what he made off with. Out of the canvas bag tumbled a few small bags of chips, two or three energy bars, a liter of soda, and a one-subject notebook. Usually he wouldn't bother with snagging something so useless, (He was on the run from Chris and that psycho Drama Machine, after all. He should be trying to gain enough food and water to survive until his contract was up.) but this time was different. Ripping the bright, pink, and papery cover off the notebook, Duncan picked up the fancy pen he pickpocketed from a businessman earlier that day and began to scrawl on the paper, speaking the words as he wrote them.

"Hey, Gwen, how's it going and crud? I may be a million miles away or something, but I can tell that you look hot anyway. So, I heard you guys lived it up in New York for a few days, huh? Sounds sweet. I've never been, Mom says I may cause an international incident there or some crap like that. Whatever. What's it like there? I bet it's awesome!" He laughed, then quickly added, "Oh, and don't show this to Courtney! She may go all psycho-babe on you. -Duncan."

Gwen was confused at first when she received an unmarked letter while they were living on a plane, but took it anyway knowing Chris has Chef check for bombs and poison and all that. When she read it, she had to keep the delighted gleeful squeals back in front of the others. When she hopped in the confessional later, she still so worked up over the letter that she said Duncan's name instead of Trent's while she spoke about her relationships. She was so worked up, in fact, that she completely failed to notice the big black block on the bottom of the page, the place where Duncan had once written "P.S., I love you."

**4. Bad Romance- Lady GaGa**

_"I want your horror, I want your design, 'cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine."_

Gwen didn't know exactly why she was so intrigued that mean fourth-grader at her school, but she couldn't help but stand off in a corner and look intrigued when he stole Harold's lunch money or made fun of Owen when he farted. Everything he did captivated her in a sense that her young mind had never experienced before. It was as if she wanted to experience his horror and design herself. She wanted to see what it felt like to pull that Courtney-Girl's ponytail or "accidentally" spill grape juice down her sweater. She wanted it. And as long as she wanted it, she would be a criminal, caught up in the prison that was Duncan.

For some reason, that didn't seem so bad.

**5. We R Who We R- Ke$ha**

_"I've got glitter on my eyes, stockings ripped all up the sides..."_

"Bridge, this is too much." Gwen complained as her best friend practically painted her eyelids with glitter.

"Oh come on, Gwen. We only go clubbing once a year, we might as well dress for the occasion." Bridgette argued, applying a fresh coat of sparkles on her own eyelids. When she was done, Bridge tossed her a pair of torn-up stockings and a teal cocktail dress that matched the style of the light blue one Bridgette had picked out for herself. "Be ready in twenty!" She then called from the bathroom. Gwen grumbled a response to her that was riddled with curses, pulling the dress and stockings on effortlessly before sitting on the edge of her bed to put on her combat boots. Bridgette emerged from the bathroom, having plaited all of her thick blonde hair into a braid at the nape of her neck and slipped into the strapless dress. "I can't wait for you to meet Geoff's friend." She admitted as she strapped on her pointy white heels. Gwen scoffed at her.

"I told you I don't want to meet any more of his junkie friends." Gwen commented.

"But I don't understand why!" Bridgette yelled childishly. "They're all good guys and your 'boyfriend' back home hasn't called you in like a week!" She argued. Gwen rolled her eyes at the blonde as she flung their door open, only to be greeted by none other than the infamous boyfriend. Gasping, Gwen threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly before kissing him on the lips.

"Hello to you, too." Duncan said, his eyes raking up and down his girlfriend's body.

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I guess I wanted it to be a surprise." He shrugged smugly.

"Well, you ahve to come clubbing with us." Gwen insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. What he didn't notice was Gwen sneering at Bridgette triumphantly and Bridgette sticking her tongue out.

"So tell me," Duncan began as they exited the hall of college dorms. "Did you two bathe in glitter or what?"

**6. That's Not My Name- The Ting Tings**

_"They call me girl, they call me Stacey, they call me her, they call me Jane, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name, that's not my name..."_

Gwen was frustrated on her drive home from work. She was wondering if it were April Fool's Day. She certainly looked enough like a fool today, correcting people whom she's known for years as they continually got her name wrong! First, Scotty, their mailman for the past year tried to hand her her mail this morning by shoving it in her hands and muttering "here, girl." Like she was a dog or something. She was even willing to that that one go because of how elderly Scotty is, but as she was walking into work (earlier than everyone else, of course,) The janitor greeted her with a half-hearted, "Morning, Stacey." Later on that day, one of her friends at work had her toddler son with her. He was intrigued by all the shiny computer screens and eventually became intrigued with Gwen. She played with him for a little until her mother rushed over and dragged her away, muttering something not playing with her. She buried the growl in her throat. The final straw was when she went to grab her new nametag, and right beside her picture on the plastic card was the name Jane. Gwen threw down the card and and left right on the spot.

Now, as she stormed up the steps leading to her apartment, she had the sickening feeling that if anyone got her name wrong ever again, they wouldn't live to tell the tale. She bounded through the door, ready to inform Duncan of this fact when he spoke first, probably from the kitchen.

"Hey, Gwen." He greeted casually. She smiled weakly.

"Uh, Duncan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

**7. Untouched- The Veronicas**

_"It's not enough to say that I miss you."_

Duncan sat on the plane in the middle of the night, carving whatever he felt like, which if put the test would most likely resemble crap. That's what Duncan felt like when he heard the news that Gwen had been the one to go, and he was still feeling so now. He just kept replaying what happened earlier that day over and over again in his mind, wondering where he screwed up. Now, Gwen was probably ticked at him for flirting with the C.I.T. again and he was about as miserable as Cody when he plays Sierra's teddy bear. Finally decided that he simply could not carry on like this and headed for the confessional. Sitting down on the toilet, he took a deep breath before speaking at the red blinking light.

"You better delete this, McLean."He warned gruffly. "Uh, hey Gwen, if you're watching this then you probably hate me right now. But I wanted to say I'm sorry, and I just really miss you, Babe."

Three thousand miles over and away, one girl smiled to the point of tears.

**8. Telephone- Lady GaGa Feat. Beyonce**

_"I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor."_

Gwen frowned at her cell phone as it buzzed irritably.

"Trent again?" Bridgette asked, her body still moving with the music. Gwen nodded.

"Sometimes he's just insufferable." Gwen admitted.

"Then get rid of him fast!" Shouted a very drunk raven-haired girl. She snatched the phone right out of Gwen's hands and before the sober girl could say anything had slam-dunked it into Bridgette's glass of Scotch. Gwen heard something sizzling and then pop loudly before officially declaring the cell phone toast. Bummed over the gadget's destruction, Gwen sauntered over to a under-populated couch in the corner, ready to wallow in her own misery until her designated driver duties kicked in, but a mohawked rebel with a bad attitude had other plans.

He strode over to her, smirking coolly.

"Hey, Sweetheart, boyfriend troubles?" He guessed, plopping down next to her.

"My heart's just not in the relationship anymore." She admitted.

"That's because it's out there." The mystery man said, pointing to the glowing dance floor. When she whipped her head back around, the man had captured her lips in his, pulling her deeper and deeper into the kiss. She knew it wrong because she was with Trent and she was cheating with a guy that reeked of beer and danger, but as soon she unconsciously felt around her person for her cell phone and found it no longer in sight, she couldn't think of anything but how absolutely amazing it felt.

**9. Raise Your Glass- P!nk**

_"And you're treated like a fool, you can choose to let it go, we can always, we can always party on our own..."_

"You're a total neanderthal! You can't do anything right!" Courtney screamed. Duncan rolled his eyes as usual and stalked off, knowing Courtney would never follow, just call him later to complain about it. As he walked around outdoors, he came across a lake and decided it was quiet enough for him to hang for a while. As he got nearer to it, he noticed a girl sitting on a tipped-over log, miserable look on her face.

"Hey." He greeted. She didn't even look up at him, she just mumbled an incoherent greeting. "Gonna need to speak up, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!" She yelled, gray eyes livid. "And leave me alone, I'm sick of life today." She explained at a lower volume. Duncan ignored her second command and sat himself down in the dirt. They watched the lake together for a few moments until Duncan spoke up.

"I am too." He admitted. "But they way I see it, we have two options, we could sit here and be miserable dopes, or," He stood up, the girl's eyes following him. "We could just let go and have our own party, huh?" He asked, holding out his hand for her to take, she looked expressionless until a tiny smile shone through and she folded her hand into his.

**10. Hey, Soul Sister- Train**

_"You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see."_

Duncan woke up in the middle of the night, wondering once again why his dreams weren't filled with his pretty girlfriend instead of his gorgeous best friend. Wait, did he just call Gwen gorgeous? He shakes his head and falls back into the pillows, settling himself until he's awoken by another dream of Gwen. She had literally drove him crazy, bonkers, and made him...wierd! He growls and cuddles up to his blankets once again, muttering one thing before he falls asleep:

"At least she likes wierd."

***So? Again, which was your favorite? REVIEW! !***


	3. Ficmix 3

***So, finished another set! I thought I should also tell you that there won't be any type of regularity or waiting period with these updates. I write them when I'm bored or have writer's block (which these are amazing for, by the way). I'll just update whenever I finish ten. Also, I'm seriously starting to wonder where all the DxG stories/authors went! Are we having some sort of strike or idea dry spell or something? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?***

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays._

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Stay Beautiful- Taylor Swift**

_"It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away."_

"So, anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Gwen looks up from her sketchbook and she thinks her heart stops a minute when she sees Duncan towering above her. She quickly slams her sketchbook shut to cover the picture she's been drawing of him and perfecting for the last week and smiles sheepishly.

'Um, not really!" She responds with a fake laugh. He eyes her suspiciously and she wonders how she's keeping her cool. "Alejandro seems to be a good player." She comments.

"Heather certainly seems to think so." He answers mockingly, pointing with his thumb to a scene behind them in which Alejandro is complimenting Heather while the girl in question feebly tries to hide her blush. Gwen tries to smile, but she's too mesmerized by his eyes; they twinkle every now and again with different shades of blue.

"Um, yeah, totally!" She responds louder than she would've liked. He smirks and her breath catches in her throat. (She's thinking that he's probably the most gorgeous being to ever walk the earth.)

"Alright, see you later." He says a few moments later and strides away laxly. Gwen sighs into her seat before popping up and escaping to the confessional for some peace and quiet.

(Little did she know that she wouldn't be getting that any time soon.)

**2. Stupid Girls- P!nk**

_"What happened to the dreams of a girl president? She's dancing in the video next to Fifty Cent!"_

Gwen blinked her eyes a few more times to make sure what she just saw wasn't part of a dream or some sick joke.

"Was that..." She trailed off, unable to even finish her dreaded suspicion. She didn't want it to be what (or rather who) she was thinking it was, but it was and it was making her sick. There. On her TV screen. On MTV. Courtney. In nothing but a bikini and hightops. Dancing in the latest Fifty Cent video. She had expected to see something like this from any one of the other _Total Drama Series _veterans. Lindsay, Heather, LeShawna, heck, maybe even Bridgette! But Courtney? She was flabbergasted. She was supposed to be the first female president, or at the least a supreme court justice, not a skanky groupie for a rapper whose fifteen minutes of fame was up seven years ago!

Her hand somehow made it to her phone and she picked it up, dialing the only number she still had memorized. (She was surprised after five years of not calling it.) It rang for a few moments, only making Gwen more-er-crazy once he finally picked up.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Duncan!" She screamed seconds later. "You have to tell me what's going on!" She demanded.

"Whoa, Gwen?" He asked, his tone considerably lighter. "What's it been, three years?"

"Five and don't change the subject!" She ordered.

"What're you talking about?" She stuttered as she thought of a way to explain herself when she just blurted out, "Courtney!"

"Oh, you saw it too?" He asked. He sounded disheartened and for some reason it made Gwen want to cry. "Didn't know she was going to do that." Gwen scoffed.

"How could you not know, you're her boyfriend, idiot!" She yelled.

"No, I was her fiancee!" He yelled back furiously seconds later. Both lines went silent and the awkward-ness was stifling. He later added in a mumble, "She ditched me for that rapper guy."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, not fully aware that the tears were streaming down her own face a mile a minute. (Her heart broke to hear that he was so miserable.)

"It's okay." They were silent again.

"Hey!" Gwen said suddenly. "'Wanna see _Paranormal Activity 6 _with me tomorrow?"

"What? Sure!" He responded enthusiastically. Her heart practically beamed with joy.

(Except this time, she kind of knew why.)

**3. My Boy Builds Coffins- Florence And The Machine**

**"**_My boy builds coffins he makes them all day, b__ut it's not just for work and it isn't for play. H__e's made one for himself, o__ne for me too, __one of these days he'll make one for you..."_

"Gwen! May we please speak with you my dear?" Gwen's mother called up to her. She stood up from her vanity, gathering her many skirts and petticoats around her and walked down the stairs.

"Yes, Mother?" She said once she reached the bottom.

"Your father is back from visiting the Duke, and would like to hear about the young man you've been seeing." Gwen's eyes lit up as her father strode into the parlor, his face shaved and his body smelling of the horse he'd been riding all those miles. He smiled a bit at his daughter, his pride and joy, as she curtsied at him. The small family seated themselves in loveseats and chairs.

"So I've heard you've been seeing a young boy from the town?" Her father questioned as one of their housekeepers handed him a pipe. Gwen nodded at her father.

"He's Mr. Stevenson's son." She answered. Her father's eyes widened suspiciously.

"Mr. Stevenson the mortician?" He asked. She once again nodded.

"Yes. He builds coffins and he's very skilled-"

"How can you possibly be enamored with a lowly coffin builder?" The man spat out furiously, steam practically pouring from his ears. Out of respect for her father, Gwen simply ignored the outburst and continued.

"He's a very skilled builder, as I was saying. He's even built a coffin for himself, and one for me."

"Why you!" Her father roared, anger boiling away any common sense he had ever possessed.

"And maybe someday, he'll build yours as well."

**4. Just Dance- Lady GaGa**

_"Control your poison, Babe, roses have thorns they say..."_

Duncan sat in the cargo hold, tossing around random junk. He was pretty ticked at himself for pulling such a stupid move that probably got Gwen eliminated. He had missed her already, her smile, her short hair shining even in the horrible lighting of the plane...

He suddenly spotted a bag of hers sitting alone-looking in a corner. He picked it up in one swift move. Taking a deep breath, he found that the bag even smelled like her. (Vanilla with just a hint of the chlorine from her hair dye. He really liked the smell.) Noticing something sticking out from the side pocket, Duncan picked it up and smiled.

He walked back to the first-class cabin minutes later, falling asleep with the object clasped in his fist. Duncan was awoken by the loud sound of someone calling his name.

"Duncan!" Owen called. "Duncan!"

"What?" He growled.

"Is that a rose?"

**5. Keep The Change, You Filthy Animal- All Time Low**

_"You're a saint, you're a queen, and I'm just another boy without a crown."_

Duncan looked across the schoolyard, his eye focused on the little girl on the swing. She seemed so perfect to him; her eyes big gray and innocent, and her smile soft and sweet. She like some of saint, an angel of sorts. He wanted her. (Like, a lot.) But then, he got a reality check. What was he? A delinquent? The troublemaker who put a frog in Miss Smith's desk last week? He wasn't an angel, he was a devil, a devil far out of his league if he thought he stood a chance with that pretty girl. Suddenly, he noticed that nerdy kid Cody starting to bother her. He was going to intervene and seriously screw up that kid's face when he watched her kick him in the shin. He smirked when the boy started to wail, and his eyes connected with hers for a split second.

Maybe, just maybe he didn't need a stupid crown.

**6. Cannibal- Ke$ha**

_"I think you're hot, I think you're cool, you're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school."_

"Bridgette!" Gwen whined as she heard the deep insides of the branch she was steadied on begin to crack. "This is your worst idea yet!" Her blonde friend shushed her immediately. "I can't believe we're doing this!" Gwen continued anyways.

"Look, it's a brilliant idea, and maybe if we find out some of the stuff they like we'll get invited to the next party." Bridgette countered, removing the binoculars from her eyes just long enough to peer at Gwen through the darkness.

"We're like, stalking them!"

"How?"

"Well, it's ten o'clock at night and we're standing in a tree outside Geoff's house watching them through a window with binoculars!" Gwen whisper-yelled at her friend, then continued. "I don't even know why I'm here! I'm not the one who's crazy about Geoff!" Bridgette rolled her eyes then smirked.

"But you are the one who's crazy about Duncan." Gwen's blush was well hidden in the darkness as she scoffed.

"Am not." The girls were surprised when the voice of the boy in question called out to them.

"Are too!"

**7. Still In Love With You- Jonas Brothers**

_"But your smile still makes my heart sing another sad song."_

Ugh, why did Gwen make it so impossible for Duncan to forget about her? After the stunt he pulled with Alejandro and seeing how ticked Gwen was at him, he figured that relationship was screwed and kind of just shrugged it off for a while. But then he gets here to Hawaii and sees her getting all cozy with Trent and even hanging with Harold, and he's like a depressed little love-sick puppy! He takes a deep breath and decides he's done with this. They're mad at each other and just won't talk anymore because there's no point to it. They're done, totally and completely done.

Crap, did she just smile?

**8. I'm Yours- Jason Mraz**

_"I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted."_

Gwen knew how wrong it was to kiss him. It was wrong on every single possible level, completely despicable and conniving and mean, and she felt horrible. When she left the confessional she sat back down in her seat and found Courtney sitting across from her, sleeping peacefully and mumbling Duncan's name under her breath. It only made Gwen more nervous and her heart slip into her throat. Courtney stirred and soon woke up, bright-eyed and giddy.

"Oh, hi, Gwen! You're finally back. I was wondering if you fell in." The brunette giggled. Gwen smiled forcefully and tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a strangled sob. "You okay?" Courtney wondered, her brow furrowed.

"Uh, um, yeah, fine!" She lied.

"O-okay, I'm going to go get a snack. Want me to get you something?" Courtney wondered. Gwen kept the fake smile on her face as she shook her head. She sighed when Courtney strode out of the room, but jumped when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Whoa! Duncan! What are you doing here?" She questioned the Punk who was crouched down behind her chair.

"Making sure you don't tell my girlfriend! I know you were about to!" (Gwen ignored how much it hurt when he called Courtney his girlfriend.)

"Yeah, well, I tried to be cool, but you had to be all hot and screw it up!" She whispered back fiercely. Duncan smirked suggestively.

"You think I'm hot?"  
"Duncan!"

**9. If U Seek Amy- Britney Spears**

_"Does she take a piece of lime for the drink that I'ma buy her, do you know just what she likes?"_

The bar was alight with people as Duncan, the bartender, wiped out glasses for reuse. He was just finishing up and slinging the towel over his shoulder when a regular customer, (and as he considered, a friend of his) Trent approached him.

"Hey Dunc."

"Yo Dude." He greeted with a slight nod. "You ordering something or what?"

"Yeah, but not for me." Trent leaned in closer. "See the lady over there?" He jerked his head slightly to the side. "I think she's into me and I want to buy her a drink to, you know, show my interest. I don't know what she likes though. That's where you come in. Could you ask her for me." Duncan shrugged and strode over to the girl. As he got closer, he noticed how beautiful she really was. Her hair was short and ebony-colored, minute traces of teal spotting it throughout. Her lips were thin and pressed together daintily, her eyes a deep charcoal...he snapped out of it when he realized a guy also near the girl was trying to give him a drink order. He apologized to the gentleman and gave him what he asked for before turning his attention back to the girl.

"'Kay, so can I get you something to drink?" He asked. The girl looked up at him as did the two on either side of her.

"I'm good." She said slowly. "Why?" He sighed and made sure Trent wasn't watching the scene unfold.

"That guy over there wanted me to come figure out what drink you might want him to buy you." The girl's eyes widened as she stared at Trent.  
"That guy?" She asked shakily, her pupils huge. Duncan nodded, a question in his mind. She shook her head. "No, no, you c-can't talk to him, he's been hitting on me for weeks and...he's looking this way! You've got to do something!" She pleaded with him.

"Do wha-" He shut up when he felt a hard yank on his shirt and a bright blue pair of lips devour his own. He melted into the kiss faster than he expected and decided that yeah, he could get used to not talking to Trent.

(Very used to it.)

**10. Headstrong- Ashley Tisdale**

_"Leave my troubles behind tonight, I am."_

Gwen was sure that she just heard something crash behind her and that her mother would kill her when she came home and found this wild house party, but at that moment, as she melted into the kiss of guy she didn't even know, (All she was that he was a hot guy with a mohawk. Sketchy, but good enough for her.) she thought that maybe, just maybe, she should leave her troubles behind more often.

***Okay, you know the drill, tell me which one you liked best! And yes, I have Jonas Brothers on my iPod. And no, I don't care if Evanescence or whatever is better because frankly I can't stand them. (I'm kinda a prep in case you haven't noticed.) Anyways, don't flame me for it, I won't reply and you'll kind of just look like a big idiot. Your call. Anyways, anyone have any suggestions on what songs I should use? I'm getting bored with my iPod. Keep in mind I may not use the song you suggest, but I'll probably try to work with all of them. Tell me in your reviewwww!***


	4. Ficmix 4

***Finished another set! I've been trying to start up a new story for my DxG lovelies, but I can't seem to get a single plot line thought completely through. I have one that just popped into mind as I started typing this author's note, though, and I think this idea just might be the one...***

_Rules:_

_1. Pick a character, fandom, or pairing you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays._

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

**1. Supermassive Black Hole- Muse**

_"I thought I was a fool for no one, but ooh Baby I'm a fool for you..."_

He can't believe this! Duncan is absolutely shocked that right now, in his hands, in the middle of the mall, is a purse. A purse! A real, black, leather, purse. He doesn't even know why he agreed to hold it for Gwen! Whenever any of his other girlfriends asked him to hold their bags, he'd blow them off and go chuck french fries at people in the food court, but no, he's standing there with a purse! He forgot why he even agreed to hold it in the first place.

But then again, when Gwen smiles at him like that, he tends to forget everything else.

**2. Piano Man- Billy Joel**

_"And the waitress is practicing politics as the businessman slowly gets stoned. Yes they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone."_

Gwen put down her book on the mental something-or-other of politics and let her eyes scan the bar. As soon as they reached the end of the bar, a young man in a disheveled suit waved her over.

"Get me another." He commanded. Gwen shrunk away from him immediately.

"No way!" She choked on his beer-sweet breath, "You won't be able to even walk out of here let alone drive! If your girlfriend dumped you or something don't take it out on your bar tab!" She coughed as she whisked the multitude of empty glasses away from him, dropping them in a plastic bucket underneath the bar. As she began to turn back towards him, he slammed the glass in his hand hard onto the counter, making her jump.

"I left her!" He screamed. Luckily, the man playing the piano in the back kept the other customers distracted so there wasn't a scene. "She cheated on me. Only wanted me for my money." Gwen felt her heart go out to the patron. She had found herself in a similar situation a few months back.

"You must be lonely." She said after a while. He sighed.

"I'll be okay." She eyed him with a lifted brow as she poured beer into two small glasses. Wordlessly, she pushed one over to him. Understanding flashed in his eyes and he smiled, lifting the glass, he clinked the edge of it with hers.

And for one moment, two people in the world didn't feel as lonely.

**3. Alice- Avril Lavigne**

_"When the world's crashing down, when I fall and I hit the ground, I will turn myself around, don't you try and stop me!"_

It was a wasteland. Her home, her neighborhood, her childhood hangouts, gone in the blink of an eye and the dropping of a bomb. Three days she'd been sitting there, dirt and debris piled up around her as she stared at a pale, limp, cold hand poking out from underneath the rubble of her old home. Suddenly, a new noise assaulted Gwen's ears; it wasn't like the deafening silence or rustles of cracking tree branches that she'd been hearing for the first time in three days, she tore her eyes away from her mothers helpless body and looked in the direction of the...voices?

"Hello!" The masculine voice called. Gwen made no motion to move, instead watched as the figure climbed over a pile of scrap metal and reached her. "Uh hey." He tried breathlessly. The boy couldn't have been older than herself. "Are you alone or..." He trailed off, following Gwen's gaze to the dirty hand. He swallowed hard. "Look, I guess she's your mom. I'm sorry, and this is really screwed up, but we have to go. We can't dwell on the deaths. Me and my buddy Geoff are gathering all the survivors-"

"I don't need your help!" She stuttered. Using all of her strength, Gwen picked herself up off the floor and found her feet still moved. She'd rather be dead than look like a helpless little girl! Stomping away from him in true diva fashion, she began to try and find a way through the debris. She tried pushing some to the side, kicking down the huge piles, she even attempted to squeeze her nimble frame through the walls of rusty metal, but it was too risky. She finally sighed. "Okay, I could use a little help." He smirked.

"Thought so."

**4. Viva La Vida- Coldplay**

_"Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own..." _

Duncan woke up feeling sore all over. He inhaled sharply as if it would drown out the sounds of his cracking bones and sat up in his bed. Throwing a random shirt from his hamper over his head, he now stood up fully. It had only been a day since he last saw her, but he missed her. A lot. Instinctively, he grabbed his duffel bag and unzipped it.

"Those idiot interns always mix up our things!" He muttered, tearing through his bag to find something, anything of hers. He smiled and laughed successfully as his hand emerged from his bag, within his fist clasped a thin black T-Shirt. For a moment, he considered tucking it into his pocket, keeping it protected from the world. (Since he couldn't protect her. She was back home now.) But then he realized something and in one quick motion, had the shirt intertwined with his bed sheets.

He wanted his bed to smell like her.

Sighing, he walked out of his front door and strode down the sidewalk that used to tremble in fear beneath him. Now they just taunted him. He could hear them yelling at him, "You don't have her! You don't have her!" They were childish voices, obnoxious and nasally and they taunted him. He hated them so he ran faster. And then he ran some more. He ran. And ran. And ran, swearing to himself that he would run until he found her.

And when he found her, sitting alone in a coffee shop in Ontario two weeks later, he swore to himself that he would never let her leave again.

**5. Before He Cheats- Carrie Underwood**

_"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped-up four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats..."_

"Duncan, I think this is your worst idea yet!" Gwen complained in the darkness, the binoculars in her hand falling back around her neck. The two were stationed outside a house party at Duncan's friend's house, ready to strike at the right time.

"Relax, Sweetheart, trying to hoist the principal's car up the flagpole? That plan was dumber." He countered, his eyes focused in on the binoculars in his hands.

"You snapped the flagpole in half and totaled Mrs. Grossman's car!" She yelled, her voice cracking. Normally, her cheeks would flush with embarassment, but around Duncan? Never. They were too close to be embarrassed in front of the other.

"Look, do you want to get back at Trent or what?" Gwen gulped, her eyes moving to the nearby window. Her ex-boyfriend could be seen in the window, a blonde hanging onto his left side and a brunette on his right. He waved his empty glass around and the two girls giggled. Gwen felt her insides churn and bile burn her throat. The sight was literally making her sick. Swallowing hard, she nodded at Duncan. He nodded back and watched closely as Trent pranced off with the girls to get more drinks. Duncan signaled her and they leapt from the bushes, both running straight for Trent's new SUV. Smiling devilishly, Duncan ripped the keyring from his beltloop and handed it to Gwen.

"Would you like to do the honors?"

How could she refuse?

**6. Stephen- Ke$ha**

_"I can charm the pants off anyone else...but you."_

If one were to just look at Gwen and describe her, "Charming" would not be a word they used. "Mysterious?" "A Freak?" "Weird?" Yes, yes, and yes. But not charming. In fact, though, she was. Anything she wanted could be easily obtained if you had the right handle on people to her. Cody? Wrapped around her finger! Fake like a sad, lonely girl for a few minutes and she had his vote just like that. Don't even get her started on Trent! Even broken up, with her brightest smile and the right amount of eyelash-batting, she had him again like a puppy dog eyeing a chew toy.

But there was one person that she couldn't seem to sway.

Duncan. The cool guy, the juvie, the crook, whatever you called him, he was a hard case to crack. She smiled at him all the time, winked, even brushed by him super close! But no, nothing could wipe that stupid, smug little smirk off his annoyingly hot face. It was just...annoying! So one day, she decided to kiss that smirk off his face.

Well, she had him charmed after that.

**7. You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift**

_"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset, she's going off about something that you said, 'cause she doesn't get your humor like I do..."_

"Yes, Courtney. No! I didn't-ugh!" His argument turned into a frustrated groan. It hurts you to see him like this, but you don't want to make matters worse. You keep massaging his shoulder with your one hand, thinking it would somehow calm him down even though it's never worked the four million times you've done it before. But you just sigh and keep massaging his shoulder, staring enviously at his phone as he pounds on all the keys, desperately trying to get his girlfriend to talk to him. All of a sudden, you get hit with a ton of bricks. (Metaphorically, of course.)

You're jealous.

You're jealous because yo think it should be you he's texting, calling, E-Mailing nonstop; he should love you! You're the one who's always there for him when Courtney shuts him out; you thought his joke about her hair was funny. So you go out on a limb; You open your mouth and the words pour out.

"I love you!" He stops pounding on the keys of his phone for a second and looks at you for a moment.

"I love you too." He said simply, as if it were easy as breathing. He looks back down at his phone and relentlessly pounds on the keys again. Instead of moping you smile, with the notion that one day, he may just mean that.

**8. Mary Poppins- Mark Salling**

_"From upon the roof __I will sing to you, __just a lonely chimney sweep, __doing what I do."_

Every day the girl walks by the bank at quarter after three. Duncan, the dirty chimney sweep, remembers her face because it's so fair and beautiful. In the warm months she would gaze up at the sunlight, and that's when he would catch a glimpse of her. She looked so much like a doll; Her skin was almost completely white and translucent, but her hair was a dark, dark ebony, falling down to her waist and curled in tight ringlets. Her deep gray eyes penetrated his teal ones; he felt so exposed to her. Sometimes he'd sing to her.

"Chim-chimney, chim-chimney..." And he would wait to see if she would finish. She would just smile softly at him and continue on her merry way.

Duncan's bird's eye view from atop the bank's roof worked in his favor, as he saw her coming just in time. He grabbed his broom and leaned on it. The girl looked up at the ceiling and was greeted with her usual sight; the young chimney sweep trying to sweet-talk her.

"Chim-chimney, chim chimney..." He stopped, and his breath caught in his throat when her mouth opened.

"You know, chimney sweeps mustn't be singing while on the job." She deadpanned. Shocked, he just nodded numbly, looking down until he heard a loud scream.

"Chim-chim-cher-oo!"

**9. Hot N Cold- Katy Perry**

_"I should know that you're not 'gonna change..."_

Sometimes Gwen would look at her husband and shake her head. He was twenty-five and still played XBOX, he threw wild house parties when she called and said she had to work late, and his mohawk had been dyed so many different colors by now that it took copious amounts of hairspray to keep it from drooping to the side and it constantly reeked of chlorine. Sometimes she tries to change him, not fully, of course, just leaving small, subtle hints for him here and there; buying him nice smelling (and odor masking) shampoo, complaining about having to clean up half-eaten hot dogs and scrub at beer stains after the parties he throws, hinting that the XBOX is also a supercomputer in its own right and shouldn't be used for stupid video games all the time. She tries, she really does.

But then, the things she loves about Duncan shine through; how happy he looks when he's bragging to Geoff about obliterating a full fleet of alien invaders, the laugh that escapes him when he hears about his drunken actions at parties from friends, the way he always asks her advice on what color to dye his mohawk next because he says her opinion matters most, those are the things she loves about him.

And when she reflects on it, she decides that maybe he doesn't need to be changed after all.

**10. So What!- P!nk**

_"I guess I'll go sit with drum boy..."_

Flashes blinded Gwen as she entered the restaurant. The famous horror movie actress growled at a video camera as she pushed by it, opening the gold-handled door. She sighed when she looked around the swanky place; the seats were all full! Guess she'd be waiting then. Pushing her sunglasses up on top of her head, she walked over to the man at the thin glass podium.

"Can I just get a table?" She asked, clearly exasperated and annoyed. It had been a long day full of photoshoots and paparazzi and bossy fans who wanted twenty autographs and four different pictures, and screaming and yelling and fighting with her boyfriend Trent and E! getting a hold of that bit of information there and oh, she just wanted to treat herself. It seemed like everything was against her though as the man shook his head and informed her that there were no openings at all tonight. "Seriously? Can't I just share a table with someone?" At this point, she'd do anything to just get some decent food in her. The man peeked around her (At someone?) and then gathered up a menu.

"The gentlemen you'll be sitting with will be back, he just went to the restroom." The man said, handing her a menu. She took it and barely listened to him explain the specials because what was probably the hottest guy she had ever seen just walked up to the table and...took a seat?

Gwen felt a small smile spread across her face. Maybe today wasn't so bad.

***I think you know the drill by now. Favorites? Suggestions/Requests? Complaints? (I hope not!) Nonetheless, telling me in a review would make me a very happy writer. F.Y.I, very happy writers tend to update faster ;) Oh, and also, before I forget, TRY THIS! It's so incredibly fun and helps with writers block and even just boredom. Don't forget that review!***


End file.
